


The Cute Things

by Geekygirl24



Series: Marvel OTPs [26]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Yondu liked the cute buggers. He liked to stick them all over his console, keeping him company during the long journeys.Most people wouldn’t consider Kraglin a cute bugger.





	The Cute Things

Yondu liked the cute buggers. He liked to stick them all over his console, keeping him company during the long journeys.

Most people wouldn’t consider Kraglin a cute bugger.

Actually, they’d consider him a nasty little bugger, who’d slit your throat if you looked at him wrong…. Maybe that’s why Yondu considered him cute.

Viciousness was attractive.

Officially, Kraglin became his first mate almost seven years ago, when he insisted on coming on every single job, usurping the old first mate from his seat sometimes in order to come along. Yondu didn’t get involved.

He’d congratulate the winner and that was that.

Looking back, he could barely remember a time when they didn’t have each other’s backs. Before Kraglin, he almost thinks he might have been lonely.

He first started thinking of Kraglin as a ‘cute bugger’ when the skinny man suddenly pulled out a blaster and shot some homeless guy in the arm. A homeless man who turned out to be an informant for the local police.

Of course, Yondu acted like he’d known that all along… didn’t want anyone to think he was losing his touch.

People look at Kraglin and they see someone who can be out-smarted and manipulated. The moment he gets to prove them wrong is sharply satisfying for both him and Yondu.

It probably shouldn’t turn Yondu on as much as it does, but the look on Kraglin’s face was cute whenever it happened…. And Yondu did like cute things.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“You never listen to me!” Yondu hissed into Kraglin’s mouth, biting him savagely and ripping clothes from his skinny frame, “You never bloody listen!” he shoved Kraglin, until the backs of Kraglin’s legs hit the bed and there was nowhere to go but down on his back.

Yondu straddled him, looking pissed-off.

Kraglin nibbled at his lips, scowling up at the man (trying to ignore his pants get tighter), “I wasn’t going to get caught! Gimme some credit boss!”

“Not the point!” Yondu tightened his grasp on Kraglin’s wrist, “Ya need to stick to the plan!”

“Ya worry too much boss!”

“No!” Yondu roughly shook the man, “I worry just the right amount! I worry for both of us because you don’ have ‘nough sense to worry about anythin’!”

“…. I’m worried yer just gonna leave me here like this.”

Yondu cackled in delight, “Yer incorrible.” He chuckled, and there was no mistaking the adoration in his voice, “Ya do something stupid like that again, and I’ll leave ya for the dogs!”

“Yeah?” Kraglin turned his head to lightly scrape his sharpish teeth down Yondu’s wrist, “Ya can’t think of a better punishment?”

“Oh I can think of a few t’ings.” Yondu’s eyes darkened at the thought, before his head dived down and he roughly kissed his first mate, their teeth clacking together, “Pants off. Now.”

“I like this kind of punishment!”

“I’ll only continue if ya behave!”

Kraglin made a desperate noise, low in his throat. “I’ll behave! I’ll behave! I’ll wear a fuckin’ leash if ya want, just touch me please!”

Even Yondu had his breaking point.

Later, when Kraglin thought back on this moment, he’ll remember how contradictory Yondu was in bed. His thrusts were all power and force, hands tightening on Kraglin’s bony hips, leaving dark bruises behind. However, when he kissed, it was sweet… tender. Afterwards, when they lay panting next to each other, Kraglin was stunned to learn that he was perfectly happy lying in the curve of Yondu’s arm.

He chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Yondu’s mouth at the thought of it, rolling his eyes as Yondu rolled him onto his back and bit at his lips. “Little bastard.” He murmured.

“Your little bastard.”

“Mine.” Yondu agreed, rolling onto his side, “Now go to sleep.”

“Whatever you say boss.”


End file.
